Pokemon Dreaks Kanto Dreams
by Mania972
Summary: Charmander and his trainer Dreak will have an adventure(and a little romance :P) AWESOMENESS so I WONT ADD ANYTHING LIKE GUNS OR A MAGIKARP EAT OR KILLING SOMETHING ANYTHING RELATED TO KILLING OR LOSER STUFF INCLUDED
1. Time to Pack UP

At Age 13,Dreak Limto wakes up with a smile and will get his dream to come true,His dream of course is to be a Pokemon master,yet Dreak needs to pass his exam."YAWN...ah got my pokeballs my pokdex all i need is that squirtle.

"MOM!"

"YES HONEY!"

"I NEED A NEW TRAINER SUIT!"

"Alright lets stop yelling i knitted it already."

"Awesome a red with white and black jacket and hood with a little pocket and a blue and green hat."

"Make sure your home by 7:30 to meet up with your brother red."

(says under breath)"More of a shove it in my face party."

(rides bike to school above lab)"Yes i made it in time."

Now what did i say oh ya,Dreak Limto will or will not pass his exam of course a nerd should pass an exam but he needs a 95% or higher and his best friends(yes its a girl and boy)are smart but dont know the last 2 anwsers will they be able to pass or will they fail?

STAY TUNED

FOR CHAPTER 1


	2. My starter,Peo,THE EXAM AND TOURNAMENT!

Dreak Limto PASSED!But his best friend Mino(the girl) and benninton(the boy) have got a 95% ENOUGH FOR A PASS!Now on to the introduction,everyone who passed was given a pokemon only to battle with and the 3 people to win get the starters.

Dreak:What is worse to happen.

Mino:um the 12 people who had passed have 1 out of 15 choices.

Dreak:Gotta hurry then.

Benninton:Dreak likes Mi...

Dreak:Shut up Benn.

Benn:what you LOVE MI...

Dreak:Why did i ever even share my secret with you.

Benn:What secret?

Dreak:I HATE WHEN YOU SAY THE L WORD SECRET

Benn:You mean you lov...

Dreak:I chose Charmander to battle since Squirtle was taken.

-Goes to semi finals-

Dreak:Charmander SCRATCH!

Benn:NIDORAN M TACKLE!

Dreak:Well looks like i will have to...

Dreak:STOP THE ATTACK AND LET HIM ATTACK YOU!

EVERYONE:...WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP?

Dreak:Now,everyone has to lose once in a while,but im not going to lose now.

DREAK:FINISH IT WITH EMBER!

Benn:IT LEARNED IT ALREADY?

(BOOM)

Mino:(thinks:does Dreak really like me?)

A tie...

Mino V.S Peo

Peo:Short battle so Pidgey use gust on squirtle

Mino:Tackle it

PEO WINS

wait...

Mino:It learned bubble,and it used it on the gust flinging it to pidgey.

Peo:A smart cute girl

(Mino blushes)

(Dreak Runs quickly to proffesor Oak)

Proffesor Oak:Looks like tommorow Charmander is going to you

Dreak:(thinks:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.)

Dreak:Oh okay!

Meanwhile,Trainer Red caught up with Dreak and his friends and Peo back home,

Dreak:hmph...

Mino:...

Benn: .-.

Trainer Red:Congratz guys!

Peo:hmph...Dreak is a jerk.

Dreak:Charmander come on out!

Charmander:CHAR CHAR!

Dreak:Maybe a squirtle wasnt really what charmander has to me.

Peo:You twerp,I've found out everything about you.

Dreak:I am going to call my journey off

Benn:If he is leaving,I will too.

Peo:Then i guess i am going with MINO,on a date and on the journey.

**Dreak:well looks like lover-boy should pack up.**

**Benn:He is right**_**,especially the loooooooooooover-boy part**_**.**

**Dreak:Maybe i will go since i dont want to wait 6 weeks for my brother to help train me.**

**Benn:FINALLY!**

**Peo:Mino and i are boooooooy-friend and giiiiiiiiiiirlllllllllllll-friend now.**

**Stay Tuned For OUR EPIC BATTLE TO BEGIN!  
**


	3. Peo the Twerp GOTTA CATCH A POKEMON!

Dreak Limto is the name i got 2 friends Benn and Mino i have a jerk following us named of Peo we got into a battle...Find out if my lucky win will happen cause he has 2 pokemons so it might be tough.

Dreak:Charmander use your ember!

Peo:Dodge it with a water gun!

Dreak:You are letting me win this by dodging...

Peo:Finish him off with a headbutt

Dreak:You are level 15 and got the tm already...grrrrrrrrr

Peo:YOU LOST CAUSE I USED BITE LOL!

Dreak:...-turns cap backwards-

Charmander:(MY BEST ATTACKS COMBINED)CHAR CHAR CHAR!

Dreak:Lets finish this!

SQUIRTLE LOST

Peo:Pidgey use gust

Dreak:Use ember on it

Peo:Block it by flying to that rock.

Charmander:(oh no(im sarcastic))char char!

Mino&Benn:Dreak is winning but he seems to not care of Char...

Dreak:Char you did great...

Mino&Benn:WE MISSED THE BATTLE?!

Dreak:I beated him...

-continues through on to route 1-

Rattata's and Pidgeys got beaten by Dreak and Char,Dreak:We found nothing special of these Pokemon...

Dreak:That Mankey is fighting crazily happy but that Pikachu came from Viridian forest...

Dreak:Char lets do this party!

?:I found you


	4. The Pik The Mank The History of Yellow

? is creeping the wild Pokemon,but that ? has a straw hat,she looks like Red's x-girlfriend from when Ash beated Yellow and Red in a battle cause of his new role of champion,running up to dreak she gazes at him and is mysteriously in love as I think?WHAT IM THE NARRATOR I DONT KNOW EVERYTHING!

Yellow:Hello sorry if i scared you!

As Dreak is gazing at Yellow,Benn came with his Bulbasaur he chose and his nidoran he found lying around he healed it revealing its his.

Benn:Isn't he Yellow.

Benn:Where is Mino anyways?

Dreak:-_- IDIOT!

Benn:What?

Dreak sighs saying:Charmander grab Pikachu's tail and use ember and pick it up so Mankey's low kick at his tail and thundershock damages him.

As Charmander does as he says it gets hurt,wait no injured by a huge thundershock!Dreak is pushed by the attack into a tree with his pokeballs rolling up to the two pokemon...

Meanwhile,Proffesor Oak:Where is Yellow and Blue?

Mino:Uh oh i forgot to catch up with Dreak and the gang...

Proffesor Oak:Well at least find the two,so we can get the new gym leader Gary a gym.

Mino:OKAY! 

Yellow does mouth to mouth on Dreak cause his arm is weakly hurt and his Char,Pik,And Mank can't seem to help Dreak,and Mino walks into the scene...

Dreak:Huh,what happend and why is Char,Pik,and Mank not injured?

Yellow:I healed them...and you too...

Dreak:Why is...Yellow standing near me like half a feet?

Benn:K-I-S

Dreak:Pik USE THUNDERSHOCK ON BENN!

Benn:AHHHHHHHHH! 

Yellow:Is that girl your girlfriend?

Mino and Dreak blushes then looks at each other...

Both:no...we are just cl...be...really good friend...

Yellow:Okay...cause i wanted to ask Dreak something about that

Dreak:Pik is back finally,now what is it?

Yellow:Privatly...

Yellow talks about being Dreaks girlfriend if he wanted to and he is embarrased so is Mino and Yellow so he runs off to viridian forest forgetting his jacket and ends up battling 5 bug trainers...

Dreak:Char ember,Pik Thundershock,Mank Low kick.

Bug Trainer 1:Aw man...

Bug Trainer 2:Now my turn Beedrill,Butterfree,Scyther USE YOUR BEST ATTACK...

Dreak:Mank use your low kick at Scythers wings so then my special combo Flaming Shock!

As Dreak pwns the crap out of the Bug Trainer 2's Pokemon he has to battle the rest...ALL TOGETHER! 

3 Bug Trainers left:All of us use one Pokemon against yours so,Beedrill USE YOUR POISON STING!

Dreak:Flaming Shock with a little kick!

Dreak:WOW!YOU LEARNED KARATE CHOP MANK!

Mank:(I wish i was special like those two Pokemons.)MANK-EYYYYYYYY!

Dreak:I beated all 3 now...

Everyone:WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Dreak:Gotta go see ya guys

Dreak runs off...more of uses his bike to Pewter city and trains for 5 straight hours,he meets a very nice person named Brock so he climbs up a tree forgetting his jacket Brock gets a Onix to dig into Route 1 and get his jacket,but while everyone is asleep Mino is angry and finds Dreak and decides to embarrass him.

Dreak:Oh my gosh,MY JACKET!

-Puts on jacket-

Dreak:wait the pool should refresh my Pokemon and me so lets go!

Dreak:Ahhh forgot how much fun my days before a trainer was so lets go go go!

Mino and the rest of the gang finds Blue and finds Dreak in his boxers that are black and red and his blue and green shirt...

Dreak:And now here comes the laughing...

Mino:Why aren't you going to tell us who you like?

Dreak:Since when has no laughing happend?

Dreak:Scratch that I have to go to the gym.

Everyone:Like that?

Dreak:Fine im going to go battle all of you guys to shut you guys up!

Everyone:But we are best frie...

Dreak:I'm traveling solo now.

Mino's tears drip while nobody notices so does Yellow's but Blue aggresivly doesnt know much about girls or why they are sensitive he pushes Dreak into the pool and Dreak drowns forgeting he can't swim as good as everybody.

Dreak:A...H...I...C...A...N..'..T...S..WI...M..

Dreak drowns off and Blue feels ashamed so Yellow and Mino(who broke up with Peo) Dive in their regular clothing into the pool and try to kiss him on the cheeks and do mouth to mouth so now Dreak's appointment for his gym battle will have to wait unknown for the drowning incedint


	5. 1 against all(hangcliffer chapter for y)

**Authors Note:My writing is nor getting many reviews,I wonder if this series should be continued,I changed my writing...again,it feels weird for me to be writing this but,all my fans(bet not many)please review for the best of this series cause my inspiration was by well the creator of Pokemon Drake's Journey,please review his in hope for his amazing writing,now back to the story.**

**As I,Dreak woke up I was somewhere in Pewter city,don't know how but I had to battle the annoying friends,"So you want to challenge my Arcanine with a Mankey?"Blue laughed out loud."Yea,I really forgot that this stone can MEGA EVOLVE A CHARIZARD,so really when I come to Johto to battle you my pal Char will own you."I said."READY,SET,GO!"**

**As I got mankey out of his pokeball he started using karate chop so much it made me worry,you know why?Mank was using rage a move he can not use that early with karate chop and he might accidentally hit Char and Pik."Pik use thundershock on Mino's Wartortle."Char was kind of stronger than last time we trained,really 30 minutes ago its ember broke a tree in half,next minute he beats a Ivysaur in one hit."Mank use your karate chop on...hmph,why not use it on Arcanine,his legs are faster than yours so counter karate chop him."Char got blasted by a water gun before the thundershock leaving Yellow's Butterfree to use confusion fainting it."Mino pointed out."Not really,Char is evolving and he will have to replace scratch,growl,metal claw,or ember for dragon rage so when I select it from my pokdex,you will experience my level 16 Char's newly power."Dreak said(I heard you liek mudkipz .,.)Charmeleon used dragon rage,knocked out arcanine**


End file.
